Little notes
by weehoodle
Summary: Little notes left by young justice to our authors.
1. Robin

Dear authors

Why do I have so many long lost sisters and brothers? I can't keep track of them all!

Robin


	2. Kidflash

Dear authors

Why am I always in a story where I kiss someone? YOU MADE ME KISS ROBIN AHHHH! Ewwwww!

Kidflash


	3. Superman

Dear authors

I don't hate super boy with all of my heart stop making me hate him! I have a soul!

Superman.


	4. Robin note 2

Dear authors

Stop making me fall in love with every girl you ever think of! Do you know how many people You made me date?!

A slightly furious Robin.


	5. Aqualad

Dear authors

I am greatly saddened by me not having any stories at all that are over 20,000 words I am still here

Aqualad.


	6. Red arrow

Dear authors

I don't have anger issues! Why every time I am in a story I curse like a truck driver?!

Feeling only slightly angry-Red arrow


	7. Artemis

Dear authors

Ok spitfire? Really? Is that all I am to you? I didn't like Wally at all when I first met him! So there was no love at first sight! Get over that concept.

A fuming Artemis


	8. Superboy

Dear authors

I don't just watch tv static all day! And I am not as sensitive as a two year old and I don't go pouting and run away every time someone or something makes me mad!

A not mad at all Super boy.

Review peoples I know you are reading this!


	9. The Batman

Dear authors

I don't love wonder woman! Or Catwoman or Talia! Well, not Talia anymore... And I don't pick up any random orphan on the street!

NOT a love sick Batman

**_I am running out of ideas any from you guys? Review or pm them to me. :D_**


	10. Robin note 3

Dear authors

Why do I keep getting beat up and tortured by the joker in every story? I kind of want a little tiny, miniscule break from THE JOKER BEATING ME TO A BLOODY PULP!

A STILL FUMING Robin

**Hello to my friend in Singapore! And the UK! And the us! And china! Review!**


	11. Meagan

Dear authors,

I am still part of young justice! And I don't say hello Meagan and slap myself every time I miss something! And I also cannot perform miracles with my mind!

Meagan.


	12. Artemis 2

Dear authors,

I do not appreciate you gettin all up in my business! I hate it when you sneak into my life and break cannon!

Artemis.

Thanks Arrowlover17 for making my story one of your favorites! You can pm me or review a suggestion!


	13. Seriously? Robin 4

Dear authors,

Why do I have to write so many of these?! do you all just love to mess up MY life? You know I just LOVE being sent into another dimension with you know Harry potter or making me the Niko in PJ...My Dad my be I will obliterate with a stare and make you pee you little panties at the same time Batman BUT I AM NOT THE SON OF HADES!

Robin Again. for the fourth time!

**A magnificent gigantic THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! To Poppykim67 ladidadidadida Shipper veritas1995 prettykitty luvs u and guest 1 and 2 :) and also the inspiration for this chapter the magnificent...DELPHUNUS2! :D**

**Don't die. **


	14. Kidflash 2

Dear authors,

You know I like being alive and all but stop making me a villain or trapped in the speed force or different dimension! GIVE ME LIBERTY OR LEAVE ME DEAD!

A still dead-Kidflash

**Review me ideas running out fast!**

**Don't die.**


	15. Zatanna

Dear authors,

I am not a person that just does 12 year old magic tricks! I can do more than tie people up!

Zatanna

**Review!**

**Don't die.**


	16. Black Canery

Dear authors,

**I don't just exist for training, therapy and kissing Oliver! I am part of the Justice League Of America I can fight Baddies too!**

**Black Carney**

**Review! **

**Don't die. **


	17. The whole team

Dear authors,

Stop making us live our lives over and over and over again for a silly little OC! We already know what is going to happen! It is so predictable we get board and fall asleep while we break into Cadmus a million times over...

The whole Team.

**Review!**

**Don't die.**


	18. Robin 5

Dear authors,

Stop making me a werewolf or a vampire! I am just not that talkative! That doesn't mean I suck peoples blood or turn it a werewolf every full moon! And I DON'T HAVE SUPERPOWERS! NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!

Robin.

**Review!**

**Don't die.**


	19. Artemis 3

Dear authors,

I am not in love with Robin! Or Richard Grayson! We may go to the same school but I don't love him!

Artemis.

**Review!**

**Don't die!**


	20. Blue beetle and Impulse

Dear authors,

I am getting a tingling sensation from the beetle on my back saying,

"DO NOT KISS THE SPEEDSTER! ATTACK MODE ACTIVATED! DESTROY! DESTROY!

From Blue beetle.

I don't kiss Jaime! that is totally not mode! Stop it!

Impulse.

**Come on my pretty's! review if you want more! running out of ideas! help!**

**Don't die.**


	21. Superboy2

Dear authors,

**I don't kiss M'gann every time I come to a near death experience! **

**Super boy.**

**Review! **

**Don't die! **


	22. Batman 2

Dear authors,

Having to save Robin's life every time he goes outside the Batcave. Can you give me a break!

A tired Batman.

**Review! running out of ideas!**

**Don't die**


	23. Alfred

Dear authors,

I Hate having to convince Master Bruce to eat every time you make Robin go missing!

Agent A

Aka Alfred

**PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS! I AM OUT I HAD TO DO ALFRED! NO OFFENCE ALFRED... BUT PLEASE REVIEW! THERE ARE 200 OF AND 9 OF YOU POSTED A REVIEW! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Don't die! I might kill you if you don't review so review and don't die!**


	24. Batman 3

Dear authors,

I Do not have any daughters that have super powers or are a mermaid or vampire or is extremely beautiful! And I have a life besides crime fighting as Bruce Wayne and I don't go to charity parties and drink champagne the whole stinking night. I run a major company and am currently a billionaire, but that does not mean I go blowing it off on any OC I supposedly adopt. I also don't spoil Robin rotten!

A majorly upset Batman

**Review! running out!**

**Don't die.**


	25. Alfred 2

Dear authors,

I am English not Australian.

Alfred.

**Come on please one idea? Review :( Shout out to Moth165! I am glad you love this so much! I hope you didn't get in trouble..  
**

**Don't die.**


	26. Robin 6

Dear authors,

stop making me a girl! My name is NOT DANIELLE! ARGHHH

Really not a girl and will never be a girl-

Robin.

****Review! I need ideas I have run out if you don't review there will be no more chapters! so please review!

Don't die.


	27. The whole team 2

Dear authors,

Thank you for writing stories about us.

The whole team.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to review Janzen222! Please review if you want your idea in here :) yeah I know this chapter is bland but I need ideas! **

**Don't die.**


	28. Ocs

Dear authors,

I am soooooo beautiful and pretty and also Batman took me in and Wally is my long lost brother and I am Robin's Soul Mate forever and ever and ever!

-Almost all of Robin's OC girl friends.

**REVIEW! NEED IDEAS! My brother had the idea for this chapter!**

**Don't die.**


	29. The JLA

Dear authors,

We don't exist to just separate the team! We are there loving and caring mentors.

The JLA.

**REVIEW! NEED IDEAS!**

**Don't die.**


	30. The Team

Dear authors,

"Okay heres the deal we don't get kidnapped every time we go on a mission! And Bats don't open his fat wallet every time someone wants a ransom.

The team.

**REVIEW! NEED IDEAS!**

**Don't die.**


	31. Superman and Superboy

Dear authors,

"Why do the bad guys have so much kryptonite?"

A confused Superman and Superboy.

**REVIEW! REALLY NEED IDEAS MY BRO IS COMING UP WITH ALL OF THEM AND HE DOESN'T READ YJ FANFICTION!**

**Don't die.**


	32. Superboy 2

Dear authors,

I may have daddy issues... But I don't stomp around every time thing, don't go my way.

Superboy.

**REVIEW! **

**Don't die.**


	33. Miss Martian 2

Dear authors,

I don't make burnt cookies every time! I cook good food sometimes!

Right guys?

Miss Martian.

**REVIEW! **

**Don't die.**


	34. Robin and Wondergirl

Dear authors,

What is up with me having to ask robin out ALL the time!?  
Yeah, just because I am a bat doesn't mean I live under a rock! No pun intended. I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE!

Robin and Wondergirl.

It's tim not Dickie :)

**REVIEW! This chapter was inspired by G. Burns. Thank you for reviewing G! My heart goes out to the families of the photographer and pilot that crashed in seattle today. I will be praying for you.**

**Don't die.**


	35. Miss Martian 3

Dear authors,

Why do you make me cry every time someone gets hurt or kidnapped. I don't think anyone on earth or mars cries that much. I am not THAT sensitive! And I don't intrude in other people's minds every time they don't want to tell me something.

A very upset M'gann

**REVIEW! This chapter was inspired by Moth165 and Ladidadidadida! Thank you ALL soooo much for reviewing! Oh, and my brother says thank you Ladidadidadida you should get a cookie too! And I would also like to thank a guest reviewer for standing up for me ;) You get a cookie Mr/Miss guest!**

**Don't die.**


	36. The team 3

Dear authors,

As much as we like hanging out with the avengers... We want to stay on earth sixteen, Thank you very much.

The team.

**REVIEW! **

**Don't die.**


	37. Lagaan

Dear authors,

Why do you all hate me so much? I am not a bad person... I just liked M'gann.

Lagaan.

**REVIEW! Please! This chapter was inspired by a guest! My brother says thank you.**

**Don't die.**


	38. Rocket and Aqualad

Dear authors,

I am not just the black guy.

And I am not the black girl!

Aqualad and Rocket.

**REVIEW! Please! Need ideas! :D  
**

**Don't die.**


	39. The team 4

Dear authors,

Why do you make us go to a dimension where the JL doesn't know us?

The team

**REVIEW!  
**

**Don't die.**


	40. Chapter 40! Artemis

Dear authors,

Why do you keep making my Mom die and then having me live with bats?

Artemis.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! PARTY TIME! 40TH CHAPTER! (Blows up confetti cannon) WEEEEEE! PLEASE FOR THE 40TH CHAPTER REVIEW!  
**

**right **

**down **

**here **

**almost**

**there**

**please**

**REVIEW!**

**Don't die.**


	41. Red arrow 2

Dear authors,

I don't rant every time I speak to someone!

Red arrow.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I will die if I don't get reviews! Whoever reviews gets a triple chocolate ice cream with sprinkle AND as many cookies as you want :)**

**Thank you GreekHeroine for inspiring this chapter!  
**

**Don't die.**


	42. Zatanna and Artemis

Dear authors,

We are not lesbians! Do you know how gross that is?

And I don't talk backwards every time I speak!

Zatanna and Artemis.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all of you reviewers! you guys are the best people on the planet! Well maybe cookies are better... Nah reviewers are.**

**Thank you Anon for inspiring this chapter! **

**Don't die.**


	43. Kidflash 3

Dear authors,

Why do you think my parents abuse me? I mean they are really nice! Why would you think I am an abused kid?

Kidflash

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all of you reviewers!**

**Thank you Anon again ****for inspiring this chapter! Thanks for catching the mistake ThoriumIndiumPottasium :DD**

**Don't die.**


	44. The whole team 4

Dear authors,

We are not girls!

Robin, Kidflash and Aqualad.

We are not boys!

Zatana, Artemis and Miss Martian

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all of you reviewers! The race is on! Which ever country gives the most views to this story gets a surprise!****  
**

**Here are the standing so far,**

**1 place The US! With 3,880 views! **

**2 place Canada! With 546 views!**

**3 place The UK! With 399 views!**

**4 place is Australia! With 372 views!**

**Last but not least is...**

**5 Place France! with 114 views.**

**There are much more country's but they don't have enough views to the story :( **

**Thank you Ladidadidadida ****for inspiring this chapter! **

**Don't die.**


	45. Zatanna 2

Dear authors,

I thought I was Robin's girlfriend? We are not attached to the hip but he is starting to have like a million girlfriends...

I am his girlfriend (Sort of..) NOT YOUR OCS!

Zatanna.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all of you reviewers! **

**Thank you TheUltimateCombo ****for inspiring this chapter! **

**Don't die.**


	46. Artemis 5

Dear authors,

I am NOT pregnant!

Artemis.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all of you reviewers! **

**Thank you sharyvargam ****inspiring this chapter!**

**Don't die.**


	47. Superboy 3

Dear authors,

I don't kill any of my teammates if I get mad!

Superboy.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all of you reviewers! **

**Thank you Pretty kitty luvs u ****inspiring this chapter!**

**Don't die.**


	48. Aqualad 2

Dear authors,

I am not evil.

Aqualad

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all of you reviewers!**

**Don't die.**


	49. Zatanna 3

Dear authors,

I don't love Klairon! And our pairing name is Babymagic? You could have been more imaginative.

Zatanna

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all of you reviewers!**

**Don't die.**


	50. Chapter 50! Joker

Dear authors,

Thank you for letting me have soooo much time with the little birdy! But why would I kill him? the fun would stop. MWAHAHAHAHA!

The Joker.

**It is the 50th chapter! disco ball comes down from ceiling. YEAH! Starts doing moonwalk.**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers Thank you... Gollywog78 and your welcome :) Pretty kitty luvs u, Thank you so much for letting me know! I think I would have died if I figured out I had been spelling that wrong the whole time! Moth165 I don't thin you are annoying at all! You are hilarious! And one of my most consent reviewers ;D Veritas1995 I know right?! Arrow lover, this chapter is for you! And no problem. :D Zatanna Carrile Yeah there are a whole bunch of those out there your bound to find one sometime :D Handmaiden of Awesomeness I told you not to die... you disobeyed me direct orders! :D shavyvargam, No problem! And I will. :D Anon, Hopefully! those fangirls ar Y! TheUltimateCombo, Thank you for reviewing so many times! I am glad you have an OC that doesn't interfere with cannon :D Greekheroine, I will try to put those peeps in more! Ladidadidadida my bro loves you! and I do too :D you are a wonderful person! Black target, yes I did! Thank you for the suggestion! And thank you to all the guest out there! **

**Review for the 50th chapter!**

**Don't die.**


	51. Aqualad 3

Dear authors,

I can do more than use my water barriers and knock people over.

Aqualad.

**Review! Some of you guys are saying make more! But I can not do that sadly without more ideas... so pleaaasseeee givveeee meeeee aaannnn idddeeaaa! I am very happy because... this story has 10,000 views! thank you sooo much guys! **

**Don't die.**


	52. The JLA 2

Dear authors,

We are not totally lost in the ways of parenting! We have Parent/Kid moments as well, Batman gets all of the attention...

The JLA.

**Review! Thank you TheUltimateCombo for the idea for this chapter! I might send my evil minion Nina to get all of you that are not reviewing, YEAH I SEE YOU RIGHT THROUGH THE SCREEN YOU PEOPLE. **

**Don't die. unless Nina gets you.**


	53. nananana Batgirl! :D

Dear authors,

You know I like Robin too... Not just Zatanna I may not be on season one but I am still here!

Batgirl.

**Hello my little pretties! This chapter was inspired my SharKoen! Thanks! Alright...I must formally apologize to all of the people that Nina killed (Scratches head) Sorry for confusing you Ladidadidadida Nina only comes once and a while when she isn't killing other people for not reviewing other stories. She is kind of like my enforcer. :D Never had one of those until I started writing. Moth165: I know right?! Coffee grinders could totally work for Aqualad! :D You might want to...**

**REVIEW! **

**LITTLE BUTTON**

**DOWN **

**HERE**

**YOU**

**CAN **

**DO **

**IT!**

**Don't die**


	54. Robin 7!

Dear authors,

I do not belong in a mental hospital! I mean I have problems... But not that kind of problems!

Why is it always me that people mess up!

Robin.

**Thank you for reviewing so fast Moth165 this chapter for you! We should write a story about Aqualad doing dance moves everywhere! I am serious! lets do it! Do you have an account? Just tell me when you have free time! Here is your update.**

**I love ideas! Don't be shy!**

**REVIEW!**

**Don't die**


	55. The team Dun Dun DUN!

Dear authors, No no no we don't have time for the intro! let's cut to the chase.

Ok is he gone? Alright here's the deal. We need you authors to stop having Robin make up new words every other sentence.

SHHH!

I know I know! Okay he has been spurting new and random words-some don't make ANY sense, since Christmas! Right now I've been reduced to hiding in a storage closet. When Robin talks I only hear Blah blah blah! I think all those Mary sues drove him and bats to loony town! Right now I think I might be going through crazy town! I don't have time to stop for gas go to the museum none of that! I need to be on a high-speed train through crazy town! Gasp gasp.

I think he's coming! Abort abort!

Oh great he's coming I got to find somewhere else to hide!

Wouldn't some be the opposite of awesome? Or maybe...

Oh my gosh you can hear him now!

Artemis! Did he get you?!

Static...

ARTEMIS!

From the hopefully not dead team.

**This chapter was inspired by the wonderful Arrowlover17 I just looked at your suggestion and my brain started shooting of fireworks playing the national anthem and a HUGE sign came in front of my face that said, **

**THE BEST IDEA EVER! YOU BETTER GET YOUR SELF WRITING A NEW CHAPTER RIGHT NOW!**

**In blinking neon lights, I almost went blind from all the awesomeness :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Please tell me what you think of longer chapters if you guys want I will go back and redo a couple and make them longer :DDDD**

**Hyped right now :DDDDD **

**REVIEW! **

**Don't die**


	56. Alfred, Dick And Batsy DDDD

Dear Authors,

I want to formally inquire you writer's or novels and such reading pleasures, please stop making me an awesome ninja. I am merely master Bruce's butler and might I say an old man. You must not remember that, Bruce is THE Batman. Have you ever seen me try and sneak up on him? Why I would probably drop the tea, soup, yogurt, steak, French fries, bacon, eggs, salsa and numerous other food items you authors make me out of whip out of no where. I am getting tired of having more energy than master Bruce as well I very well can stay up late but I can't pull an all nighter.

Thank you for letting me voice my concerns

Alfred.

Okay okay he's done. You guys seriously NEED to stop this stuff I don't know when Alfred will strike next with is tray of wonderful food! It's driving me to insanity!

It's okay Bruce just calm down.

I can't calm down! He is better than me at disappearing! Since when did that happen? I am the Batman! The terror of Gotham!

Bruce you need to come out from under my bed.

No Dick! He'll find us any second!

It's just Alfred, Bruce!

Hello Master Bruce.

He's under the bed with me!

How did he get in here?

Run save yourself Richard!

From Alfred, Dick and Bruce.

**Hee hee hee! I hope you like it... All ya'll ** **:D Moth165 YES! A FLYING HYPNOTYZING BATMOBILE! Hee hee hee! I am shaking with excitement! *Slaps self in the face* Ow... my jaw... Well anyways I hope you get to make an account really fast because my plot bunnies are running around my house like crazy! Plot bunny jumps on lap. OH Oh I got it! We could we could... make Aqua lad have big puffy disco hair and make him were a white Elvis Presley jump suit! like this one! **** search?q=elvis+suit&safe=active&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=RnNFU5GHLMK2yAGO4IDwBA&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1324&bih=645#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=xgcAVT70vXZE0M%253A%3BxXti5uEqtDjzjM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fimages%252Fspirit%252Fproducts%252Finteractivezoom%252Fprocessed% . %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fproduct%252Felvis-deluxe-white-suit-adult-costume1%252F%3B950%3B1200**

**Wow the link is looooooong! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers especially Poppybird243! Poppy I logged onto my email and I had 67 emails in all most of them where you mi amigo! And you are from south Africa?! Double coolness. Oh and don't worry about ranting you are all good. Some of my other reviewers *points at Ladidadidadida and Moth165* Like to talk to :D it's all good I love any reviewers ;DDDDD Ladidadidadida I am so sorry that Nina had to try and kill you through the screen... But how did you get my anti Nina spray?! That is a secret recipe only I know! Thank you for reviewing :D THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WIDE EARTH!**

**REVIEW! **

**Don't die**


	57. Red arrow 3

Dear authors,

I can speak Vietnamese! Stop saying I failed it in school! How would you know that?

Red arrow

**Thank you shipper2000 for this idea! Moth165 has a wonderful new story out called Null Poisons. She has done something almost no one has done before... Drum roll please!... Moth165 had created an OC that is not a Mary-sue! Praise the lord Jesus! Okay so I don't have much experince with this note so pm or tell me in your review if it has something wrong with it :D**

**Review people! **

**Don't die.**


	58. Robin 8 Why people?

Dear authors,

Why do I always get hurt? I can clearly best my teammates in a fight, So why are they indestructible? They get hurt too you know.

Robin.

**Review! Or Nina will get you! **

**Don't die.**


	59. Wally and M'gann

Dear Authors,

"Why does Bats and Robin get all the attention?"

Wally groaned flopping onto the couch in the mountain.

"They're the most interesting family to write about. And besides they write stories about you too."

M'gann replied meekly. Wally glared at her.

"They only write stories where my parents are abusing me, I'm in love with Artemis, I'm a villain or Artemis is grieving over me."

M'gann kept stirring the cookie batter she was about to pan.

"Well at least you're not sentenced to making burnt food namely cookies for all eternity and I might as well cry while I do it."

Wally looked over to her and sighed.

"Sorry... Is supey still watching the static on TV?"

He asked hoping to clear the air a bit.

"Yeah that's the only thing he seems to do since the authors got ahold of us..."

M'gann shuddered a little bit. Wally started to drift off and wind started to form around him.

"Great another one."

Wally face palmed.

"I'll be right back M'gann! I'm going to be trapped into the speed force again!"

Wally yelled as he faded away.

"Tell the authors you have to be back for dinner!"

M'gann yelled back pouring the cookie batter onto the pan, determined to finally make good cookies.

**Hello people! This is a preview to a new story I'm making, It's basically the life of young justice with authors always interrupting! Oh and don't forget to check out Null Poisons By, Moth165. this story is actually a really good one, It's filled with emotion and mystery. Also check out The Next Generation By, Hazardous By Instinct. This story I'm very fond of and it's an awesome story. :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**And as always, **

**Don't die.**


	60. Dear reviewers :)

Dear Reviewers,

I understand I insulted some people with a couple of my chapters... And I dearly apologize for that,

Anon, I totally agree with you some of my reviewers can get out of hand... and they should not be calling fan girls sick, I'm one myself :D Though as you said before they are entitled to write whatever because it's fanfiction, though that extends to me as well. Yes most of the reviewers are guests though you are one yourself. Yes Robin does get kidnapped a lot in the comics and shows but when I put in Robin on the filter all I get is Robin getting kidnapped, OCs and fluff. But I understand where you are coming from and thank you sooooo much for actually giving me constructive criticism! Most of the people that think something is wrong just flame... So thanks again :D

Some of you are asking about season two... I don't read season two so much because I didn't like the five year time skip. If any of you out there like to read season two and have ideas feel free to PM me or review it :D

**Don't die.**


	61. Rocket :D

Dear Authors,

What did I ever do to you? And why do you put no Rocket in your summaries? I am NOT that bland of a character.

Thanks, Rocket.

***Eye twitches threateningly* I might strangle all who were arguing in my reviews, Here are some rules:**

**#1: ****if you argue with anyone your review WILL be marked as spam, edited or deleted. *Bangs head on table* Gahhhh! *Looks through****the screen holding a rope* I'm WATCHING O-O **

**#2 No Name calling. So no calling anyone "ignorant butts or stupid of cowards or ANYTHNG LIKE THAT. **

**#3 Please don't give me a migraine again, thank you.**

**On a lighter note this chapter was inspired by the wonderful Anon! And hello to my friend in south Africa! I'm from the US :D**

**REVIEW! Nicely, PLEASE!**

**Don't die,**

**Unless I strangle you. But really,**

**Don't die.**


	62. Chapter 62

Dear Authors,

Richie? *Twitches.* Who in the world came up with Richie? I do not want to be called Richie ever, ever, ever again.

From a VERY annoyed DICK OR RICHARD GRAYSON.

**Hello peeps! THANK YOU FOR NOT ARGUING! I LOVE YOU ALL NOW! :DDDD Okay so Moth165 and myself have made a story called The Hairy Eyeball. It's a story almost completely based on none other than... AQUALAD! :D So please check it out! It's on my profile, so just click my name up there ^^^^^^^ Weehoodle and read the story! This note goes to Anon! :D**

**REVIEW IDEAS!**

**Don't die.**


End file.
